My Dragonmaster
by Jeokitty
Summary: Luna's musing late at night.


My Dragonmaster  
By: Jeokitty 

Rated G for total innocence. Oh, and some musings... I guess. 

I don't own Lunar: SSSC, Lunar: EBC, Luna, Alex, or anyone. They all belong to Working Designs. 

_I love watching him sleep. He looks so peaceful, so serene. I wish I could join him in that tranquil sleep, but not tonight. I wish these dreams would stop haunting me. He's told me repeatedly not to think about it. "It's all in the past, Luna. It's over and behind us. Don't let it plague your thoughts." But I can't help it. He'd be very disappointed in me if he found me awake because of this again._

Getting up from the bed, Luna walked over to the window, where the light from the Blue Star illuminated the world outside. 

_It's so beautiful outside. And I almost wrecked its beauty. But as selfish as this sounds, that thought no longer bothers me. The only thought that still sends shivers down my spine is when I consider who I almost destroyed._

Turning around and sniffling, Luna faced the bed and Alex. 

_What if I hadn't come to my senses, thanks to him? What if he hadn't dodged? What if I'd actually hit him? What if…_

Holding back a sob, Luna faced the window again. 

_But, it didn't happen. It didn't happen. Things turned out right in the end. I'm here and so is he. That's all that matters. Kyle and Jessica are living happily in Meribia. Same with Mia and Nash, in Vane. Nall's sleeping in the next room. We all made it out alive and well…_

Silently, Luna walked out of the bedroom and stepped outside of the house. A symphony of night sounds greeted her. 

_… well, physically alive and well. Emotionally? Can't say the same. None of them will admit it nor say anything about it, but… I know how badly this affected them. Fighting a friend has to be painful. Especially a friend who's not even in control of herself._

Walking down the porch steps, Luna knelt down and smelt the sweet fragrance of the purple hyacinth she had planted in the garden. 

_I should've been able to control myself better. Goddess or not. Manipulating sage or not. I shouldn't have been controlled._

Standing back up, Luna walked over to the swing hanging from the tree outside their house. Sitting down, Luna started to swing, still deep in thought. 

_And they forgave and forgot so easily, despite everything. I would've done the same, had it been any of them… but…_ they _shouldn't have done it so quickly. After all, I almost killed this entire world. And them. I almost destroyed everything beautiful on this planet, from its vibrant environment to its treasured love…Our treasured love. Oh, again, my train of thought returns to that. I almost destroyed our love. Almost, almost, almost… What if he couldn't get through to me…what if…_

Sighing in annoyance and repugnance, Luna took in a deep breath, wanting to scream out at the world, frustrated with herself. Instead, she calmly let the breath out again, and started singing softly. 

"When I was alone as one,  
My eyes were as blind, I know.  
Sky brilliant with blue elegance  
I couldn't behold… 

When I was alone as one,  
My heart was as ice, so cold.  
Wind whispering sweet melodies,  
I could not behold..." 

Tears were running down Luna's face. 

_I screwed up so badly. I almost destroyed the most important thing; love. How? How could I have been so blind and mindless?_

"Sight to my eyes,  
And warmth to my heart,  
Your love has been such to me… 

Pull closer now,  
And strengthen my leaning,  
Toward love to heal all my wounds…" 

_But… Alex, you saved me in the end. From my lonely and cold blue prison. You made me realize what was important. You made me see the light again, see your love._

"When our hearts both beat in time,  
There's magic in your smile,  
It seems there's nothing we can't do…" 

_Together, we saved the world. Together, we made it back home. Together…_

"And within your warm embrace,  
My heart will find a place,  
Even from afar,  
Our love forever, shall be destiny…" 

"Luna." 

Turning around, Luna faced the object of her musings. "Yes, Alex?" 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Alex asked, sitting down beside her on the swing, and putting his arm around her to make sure she was warm enough. 

Luna leaned on his shoulder, sighing softly. "I couldn't sleep." 

"Thinking again?" 

Luna nodded. 

Stoking her face, Alex used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Luna, you need to stop thinking about it. It's all over. We can't change the past, but we do have the future. And we'll spend it together. That's all that matters, isn't it?" 

"Yes. But…" Luna tried to protest. 

"No buts," Alex shushed her, putting his finger over her lips, "You need to stop beating yourself up, Luna. Yes, it was a mistake, but we amended it. It's okay. It's all okay now." 

Timidly, Luna nodded. Grabbing Alex's hand, she stood up from the swing. "I'm sorry you had to get up, Alex. Let's go to bed now." 

Smiling, the couple went back into the house, the Blue Star still brightly illuminating the dazzling world outside. 

* Author's Notes: First things first… purple hyacinth mean things like "I am sorry", "please forgive me" and "sorrow". Now, actual notes about the story. As stupid as this sounds, I love the title. The story itself I like too, but I love the title. Personal reasons.  
Poor Luna. If I almost destroyed the world and everything that was precious to me, I would stay up at night too. ("Hi, I'm an insomniac." J/K)  
Aaaaaaanyways… I hope my readers like this story. It went through 2 complete restarts before getting to this state. Yup… yup. Read and review! ^_^ 


End file.
